


The Interview

by fourteencandles (thingsbaker)



Series: Here's Us Together [8]
Category: Entourage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsbaker/pseuds/fourteencandles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent Chase on "The Daily Show"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is mentioned in "Get Used To It." A transcript, if you will, of Vince's interview on "The Daily Show," which I wrote because... I don't know why, but it was fun. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

"The Daily Show" Transcript: July 1.  
  
STEWART: His new movie is called Nightfeeders.  
  
[video clip]  
  
STEWART: The funny thing is, right after that scene - everyone breaks into song. Please welcome Vincent Chase! Vince!  
  
CHASE: Hey, how are you?  
  
STEWART: I'm good, I'm all right. Yourself?  
  
CHASE: Not bad.  
  
STEWART: Where - let me just ask you this. Have you been in hiding recently?  
  
CHASE: I know. I'm never around, right?  
  
STEWART: It's been madness. I turn on my TV, I swear to God, last night, I turn on the weather channel - and there's Vincent Chase.  
  
CHASE: I'm very popular with meteorologists.  
  
STEWART: It's raining you. I'll just bet. I'll bet that's true. Man. So, no, really, how have you been?  
  
CHASE: Well, busy.  
  
STEWART: Ain't that the truth. I want to get this up front, because I know we have stuff to talk about - the movie.  
  
CHASE: Nightfeeders.  
  
STEWART: It's phenomenal.  
  
CHASE: Thank you.  
  
STEWART: It's - it's really, exactly what I wanted to see. It's action, it's adventure, but it's also - it's smart.  
  
CHASE: It's very well written.  
  
STEWART: I mean, this movie is smart like I, I think it could probably beat me at Scrabble. And I will have you know, I play a mean game of the Scrabble.  
  
CHASE: I completely believe that.  
  
STEWART: It opens, when, the Fourth?  
  
CHASE: Yes. July 4th. Go forth and watch.  
  
STEWART: So, the reason I've been seeing you everywhere, you're doing press for this. How's that going?  
  
CHASE: It's weird. I've done movie promos, you know, you know how it is, you go around, you talk to everyone, you do all the big shows -  
  
STEWART: Absolutely. Yes. I've - no, I've never done that, but I've heard.  
  
CHASE: You're well informed. And usually, you know, people - you come on, you do a little small talk, and then, usually, there's some kind of story -  
  
STEWART: The canned anecdote.  
  
CHASE: Right, which is a little bizarre in and of itself, right? I mean, like anyone happens to think of a funny story about their childhood and a two-foot turkey leg just on the spur of the moment.  
  
STEWART: It's true, I can't see that coming up in conversation. Though, perhaps - on Oprah, she does a lot of food shows.  
  
CHASE: Well, that's a whole different deal.  
  
STEWART: But I see what you're saying. It's usually, it's very scripted, most late night shows.  
  
CHASE: Not all. Not yours.  
  
STEWART: But may I say, that's only because we're basic cable, we can't afford an actual scriptwriter.  
  
CHASE: Money’s all tied up in fancy graphics, right?  
  
STEWART: Only the best. So, this time around, what you're saying is - it's been different?  
  
CHASE: It's been more - direct.  
  
STEWART: I don't understand, has something... changed? Has some new information about you, perhaps, ah, come out, that might precipitate this change in interview tactics?  
  
CHASE: I can't think of anything.  
  
STEWART: Drawing a blank here, too. But no, OK, so, for those people who live in caves - and you may not know this, but we're very popular with the cave-dwelling demographic.  
  
CHASE: Really? No, I wouldn't've guessed.  
  
STEWART: Basic cable goes everywhere now, my friend. So for those living in caves and getting basic cable, the big news was, at the Golden Globes, you...  
  
CHASE: I won.  
  
STEWART: Yes. There was that. There was also -  
  
CHASE: Oh, the speech. Yeah. I might've mentioned that I'm, you know, shacking up with my manager, Eric Murphy.  
  
STEWART: That's the part, that's what I was thinking of. So now your sexuality, your partner, that's -  
  
CHASE: It's topic A.  
  
STEWART: Now, do you think, is this just another thing where people in Hollywood, and the people who watch Hollywood, is this just another kind of thing where people rubberneck around a new romance? Is this like Britney Spears and her new dancer? Or do you think this interest comes completely from the fact that you're in a same-sex relationship?  
  
CHASE: You know, I'd like to say it's both. I'd like to say it's the fascination with fame, but... I think a lot of it is that this, for whatever sad reason, really feels like a scandal to people.  
  
STEWART: But for you it's not a scandal.  
  
CHASE: Right, for me, it's just life.  
  
STEWART: And quite a life it is. We'll, we're going to take a break, then we're going to come back and talk some more. Vincent Chase.  
  
  
STEWART: So, you were saying, things have been a little different. Are you - are you just exhausted? You must get tired of talking about this.  
  
CHASE: I was actually told I could nap during this interview.  
  
STEWART: You wouldn't be the first. But things, have they been pretty difficult, or have you found, I mean, people always say that they find acceptance in the places they least expect it-  
  
CHASE: I, I think honestly, most people have behaved exactly like I thought they would. Anyone who knows us, knows what we're like together, they've been good. The people who are really your friends, they want you to be happy. I'm not really - I don't think that celebrities, people like us, should really get to complain.   
  
STEWART: Uh-oh.  
  
CHASE: No, but I mean, in general, my life is a great place to be. I mean, whatever, people talk, they say mean shit, they can think whatever they want, I guess, and it's hard, because a lot of that stuff -- I mean some of it gets printed, it's kind of hard to get away from it, like, the crazies who picketed at the Oscars and all of that. And I hear about that stuff and I'm like, wow, they're protesting me. They're protesting about my private life, my committed relationship with this truly wonderful guy, who's been my best friend forever. And then, you know, I think, OK, but right now, I’m on television, to talk about a movie I made a lot of money for making, and I got to ride in a limo to come over here. Me, a kid who grew up in Queens, you know?  
  
STEWART: They don’t have limos in Queens?  
  
CHASE: Not with a full bar, usually.  
  
STEWART: That’s hardly a limo, then.  
  
CHASE: Right. So. A limo brought me here, right now I’m talking to you, and when it's all over, I get to ride back in the limo, take a chartered flight back to L.A., and go home to a nice house that I share with my loving, supportive partner, who, may I add, is pretty damn hot. Like, my life is a little harder, now, maybe, but it's still just about perfect.  
  
STEWART: And I just, I want to say, you know, we've known each other a while now, and I've met your partner, Eric, too, and he's just, he's a great, solid guy, and you're both good people and I just, it's good to see good people doing well together, and I think, it just seems to me, an outside observer, that you're both handling all of this attention with a lot of class and dignity, and I wish you nothing but the best.  
  
CHASE: Thank you.  
  
STEWART: The movie is Nightfeeders, and it's, you know, take the kids. Not scary at all. But it's good, really. It's really, I loved it.  
  
CHASE: Thank you.  
  
STEWART: Come back and see us. Vincent Chase! Everybody!  
  
[End Transcript]


End file.
